Lover After Me
by Lunabell Marauder Knyte
Summary: Part 4 in "Dear Agony" series. Klaus resurfaces and confronts Dean after nearly a year of being too quiet. In the end they both want the same thing, Damon. Dean wins but Klaus doesn't lose either. Slash:Dean/Damon Klaus/Damon


**Title:** The Lover After Me

**Summary:** Part 4 in the Dear Agony. Klaus makes a decision which shocks everyone. Even though it seems like a victory, in the very end it seems Klaus in the ultimate winner.

**Lover After Me** by _Savage Garden._

I am so sorry it took this long to post this. This is seriously over due. These stories were inspired by songs and I hadn't found one to fit the next installment until I found this. I hope it was worth the wait.

* * *

It was late at night when Dean finally left The Mystic Grill. The bar had become like a second home away from the Impala. Sometimes he worried that he'll sooner die of liver failure than anything else. However these days there was nothing else to do _but_ drink.

The witch they had their hopes on never came for the books. Stefan and Caroline tried to give chase with the help from Bonnie but in the end it turned out to be a bust.

Katherine just disappeared, but they didn't bother to look too hard for her. As long as she wasn't in town terrorizing and killing people, she wasn't their problem. Dean also didn't like her _at all_. Aside from her plans to get to Damon, that bitch also got into Sammy's head.

After coming back Sammy started acting weird around him. Trying to be 'nice'. Dean let it by at first, knowing it was just how his brother worked and that eventually he'd be back to normal, calling him a jerk and he'd reply with bitch, because it was part of their dynamic. Then Sammy started having these odd talks about how it was okay to leave him behind if it meant his happiness.

It confused the hell out of Dean. Then Alaric came in and explained what had happened on their road trip and Dean made Sam understand that no matter what happened, he was 'Team Humanity'.

But that was _all_ he said, and not with too much conviction. Which didn't completely dwell well with Sam. Weren't Stefan, Caroline, Bonnie, and even Elena all supernatural creatures who were 'Team Humanity' too?

Anyway, it didn't matter.

Their last hope had been Rebecca, but after two days the post card she promised never came. She, however, did. In a full pout and glare, completely in diva mode, she strode into the Salvatore Boarding house and claimed that Nick had left her behind.

Her brother had been planning of taking Damon for such a long time that he didn't risk anything. He found out about her betrayal, packed up, and left.

Damon was gone and there were no clues as how to find them. Stefan, Caroline, and Bonnie restrained Rebecca and let the brothers have at it, trying to get any possible information from her, but it was futile. Klaus really didn't want anyone to know where he and Damon where, so Rebecca had no clue whatsoever.

That was seven months ago.

Dean and Sam basically moved into the Boarding House. Matt helped Sam get a job at the Grill while Dean worked at the local mechanic shop.

They settled into a form of normality, sort of. Bobby would call from time to time with a job for them, but they would return to Mystic Falls. They would all plan and try new methods, always keeping an ear out for Klaus or Damon.

Eventually things just got quiet...too quiet. Dean then found a bottle and reached the bottom of it. It seemed like everywhere he went he couldn't help but be reminded of Damon. That was practically his fault seeing the impact that Damon had on Mystic Falls. Everything seemed to have at some point needed Damon's attention. The Grill, the school, the library, the hospital, the hotels, the estates...even the shop he worked at.

Maybe it wasn't Damon's fault. Maybe Dean was a masochist. He _had_ taken the job at the shop where he _knew_ Damon took his car to and compelled the workers there when he was too busy to work on it himself.

Left, right, backward, forward, or simply standing still there was always a reminder of Damon.

* * *

"Keep looking like that and I'll begin to think you aren't happy," Klaus commented as he entered the living room where Damon stood by the window, drink in hand, staring out indifferently.

Taking a swing of said drink, Damon shrugged and replied, "People don't usually care one way or another if I'm happy. In fact some are even afraid when I am. Then again, when I'm too happy someone is usually dead."

"As they should be. You're a _vampire_ Damon. Pretending to be human is very cute and all, but you're above cute. You're sexy," Klaus said as he walked over and draped his arm over the raven.

So used to their 'relationship' Damon doesn't even bother anymore to stop Klaus. Sides, when has anything stopped Klaus?

"Seriously mate, what's with the foul mood? It's very unattractive," Klaus said.

Damon turned and gave Klaus his signature smirk, "I'm always attractive. No matter what mood I'm in."

Klaus smirked back, "That you are...but out of all the moods of yours, this is my least favorite. What's on your mind?"

Damon's face cleared and he turned back to looking out the window, "Nothing."

Klaus growled, "Bull shit!"

Damon looked over his shoulder and rolled his eyes, "Don't be such a diva. I don't have to explain everything to you."

"I'd prefer there be no secrets between us Damon. It'll work so much better in your interest," Klaus warned.

"Like you compelled me to come with you was in my best interest?" Damon snapped, then his eyes widened before he started to walk away. Klaus wasn't going to let him though, he grabbed Damon by his arm and turned him around.

"What?" Klaus demanded.

Damon rolled his eyes and tsk, "Remember who you got here Klaus. I'm not naïve like the others. No matter what type of hell I might have lived over there I wouldn't just leave...I've hit some pretty low times in my life, I know I have. I asked you to kill me but you didn't. I had no idea before that you were attracted to me. You obviously believe in yourself enough to let the compulsion wear off...so now that the cat's out of the bag...why?"

"Why am I attracted to you or why did I compel you?" Klaus asked. He didn't flinch or made any nervous moves. He looked Damon straight in the eye, full of confidence.

Damon rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over chest, "I'm Damon Salvatore. There's not secret as to why you're attracted to me. And that answers why you compelled me..."

"So what are you asking?" Klaus asked impatiently.

Damon put on a thinking face before asking, "I guess it's not so much as why as it is what?"

"What?" Klaus echoed.

"What do you expect to happen in the end?" Damon asked.

It was Klaus's turn to roll his eyes. He walked up to Damon and kissed him. Starting out chaste but then turned more steamy by the minute. It went on for a while since they didn't need to breathe. Klaus moved to attack Damon's neck, causing the raven to moan, "Klaus..."

* * *

Both of the seats next to him were suddenly taken. Barely glancing up from his drink Dean noticed that Alaric was at his left while Sam was to his right. They didn't say anything, order anything, or made any move whatsoever.

Dean sighed and asked, "What?"

"It's 2:30 in the afternoon on a Wednesday," Sam said.

"Thanks for the unwanted update captain obvious," Dean replied and took a sip of his drink.

"What Sam's trying to say is that it's not healthy Dean. Drinking _a_ drink because of a bad hunt is one thing. Drinking once in a while for a personal reason is another. _This_ is becoming an alcoholic problem and you need to cut back," Alaric said.

Dean narrowed his eyes, "I don't remember asking your opinion Saltzman."

"Yeah well I tend to give the obvious facts to those who are too deep in denial to do anything about it," Alaric shot back.

Dean shot up and grabbed Alaric by his shirt. Even though he was wasted, he was a hunter, and a damn good one at that. He could kill monsters being far more shit faced. Beating up Alaric was no different. But then Sam stepped in.

"Dean...we're just worried about you," Sam said as he pulled Dean away from Alaric.

Dean pulled himself roughly away from his brother and glared at the pair, "_I'm_ _**fine**_! _I'm_ not the one in the hands of the enemy. _I'm_ not the one who's being compelled to do who knows what. _I'm_ not the one who's alone here! In fact it seems freaking impossible to _be_ alone! Everywhere I go there's always someone there to check up on me! _Always_! This is why I hate small towns!"

"Then what's keeping you here Dean? Huh?" Alaric challenged.

"You know damn well what!" Dean snapped back.

"Really? We've all been doing our part but lately you've been slacking so I'm not so sure," Alaric replied.

"Ric," Sam voice held a pleading warning.

"No. Let the big man talk Sammy. Got something to say to me Saltzman?" Dean asked.

Alaric scoffed, "Yes. I think we've taken this pity party too far. You've let yourself wallow enough for all of us. Get your head in the freaking game Winchester. None of us know exactly what to call your thing with Damon or your place with him but I know mine. He's my best friend and I'm hurting just like the rest of us but I'm spending most of my time looking. Looking for him, looking for Klaus, looking for clues..."

"Really? Because from where I'm standing all I see you doing is whine like a little bitch," says Dean.

"Dean!" Sam hissed at his brother.

"I said I was spending _most_ of my time looking for him. A partial of my time is being wasted looking after idiots like you. To make sure you don't do something stupid," Alaric replied and Dean lost it and punched Alaric.

Alaric was pushed pretty far. When he stood up ready to fight Dean he noticed that the older hunter was already half way out the door. He started making his way after him but an arm on his shoulder stopped him.

Sam's face was unreadable and guilt assaulted Alaric.

"I'm sorry Sam. This isn't what we need," Alaric apologized.

Sam shook his head, "It's not your fault Ric."

"Yeah it is...I know how he's feeling and I should have watched what I said." Alaric said with a sigh. He really didn't mean to snap at the hunter. But over half a year without knowing anything on Damon's situation...it was hard. He'd lost Isabel, Jenna, and now his best friend. Well, not completely but that was just worse. He could deal with people being dead. He could mourn and work through it, but knowing someone is still out there alive and in the hands of evil...that's torture. It's all been too quiet lately so there's been no misbehaved vamps to take his anger out on. There's only so much a punching bag can take, and in the end he just wanted someone close to blame.

He could blame Klaus but what good would that do? Aside from being a vampire, Klaus wasn't one of them. He took pride in being the bad guy. Not saying that Damon was completely good, but he wasn't always evil either. It was complicated and Alaric knew it. He's tried very hard to keep his emotions at bay and in check, but eventually something had to give. In the end, Dean was the next scape goat. Every time he saw the hunter there were bubbles of hatred rising inside him. Somehow his mind made him think that had it not been for Dean, Damon would still be in Mystic Falls.

Nodding once Sam agreed, "Alright yeah...but still. All of this isn't just one person's fault. And you were right. Dean's never been in a funk this bad or in one that's lasted this long. I get that he's hurting but he's never one to be idle like this..." Sam sighed, "No...there _have_ been times, but I only get more restless. A Dean hell bent on anything I can deal with. A Dean who just gives up..._that's_ something I just don't know _what_ to do with."

Alaric sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "Think he'll be alright? I really don't think trying to talk to him right now is the best thing ever."

Sam shook his head, "No it's not. We'll give him a few hours before we try again. Even if he doesn't like the company he needs to understand that we need to up our game. Damon's a vamp and we know Klaus is up to something. That means that Damon _is_ alive...he's out there. We _owe_ it to him to find him and give him back his freedom."

Alaric nodded and they headed back out and headed towards town.

* * *

Klaus hated when Damon was distracted. When the raven was lost in thought he was most likely thinking of those pest in Mystic Falls. His annoying brother, that horribly plain doppelganger, that bothersome vampire hunter, or worse, that damn Winchester.

The best way to make sure Damon kept his mind on him and him alone was to take him to the bedroom. It was passionate, rough, sexy, and everything anyone's fantasy could ever be. This was the best choice of action, but deep down Klaus hated it. He wanted Damon to be here on his own will. For it to be a huge burn for the other losers who didn't think Damon number one on the important list, that Damon _wanted_ to be here with him, and not with them.

But he wouldn't risk relinquishing all of control. For the most part Damon has his free will but the only thing in his mind that Klaus has full control over at the moment is that Damon can't leave.

As they were reaching their climax Klaus whispered into Damon's ear, "Scream for me Damon. Let me hear you let go...let me hear you be the wild beast you are..."

"Ah!" Damon cried as he came. And though the feeling was amazing as he too came, Klaus couldn't help but be disappointed in Damon's response. Or lack there of.

It being the second round Damon was fighting to keep awake. He was in bliss at the moment and already half way asleep so he didn't even notice when he whispered, "Dean..."

Klaus went rigid and froze while looming over Damon who had fallen asleep. Getting out of bed Klaus dons on his bathrobe and stands next to the bed. His face is blank as he watches Damon in unconsciousness. He leans down and kisses his forehead and tucks the raven in. As he walks out the door he grabs his cell phone and begins to make a few calls.

With one last look at the sleeping raven Klaus leaves the room. He was never one to do the right thing because being evil was much more fun. Though he didn't consider some of the things he's done as evil, just him doing whatever it was he wanted. What he wanted was Damon, but he could never have him unless Damon allowed it. That would mean that there would have to be no one else either.

* * *

It was on a random day a few weeks later in the middle of the night that Dean received a text from the one person they've been trying to find for almost a year now.

He didn't bother to think about the consequences or precautions or dangers that could be awaiting him. He didn't tell anyone where he was going or when he'll be back. Or that he might not be back at all.

All he knew was that he'd gotten a text telling him to meet up at the bar next to the hotel in Up Town. He jumped into the Impala and floored it.

When he arrived it was very late but it was the only thing open. All the chairs were pulled up, minus on table for two in the center. There were a few people in the kitchen from what Dean could see and one person tending at the bar.

Even though he knew it was useless against these vampires, he still felt more comfortable knowing his gun was on him, as well as his knife. He was wearing a vervain bracelet, and newly developed bullets from Bobby. They were the kind that exploded on impact with the target. Instead of just having salt inside of the casing, they also had as much vervain as it could hold.

Looking around it seemed like Klaus was the only nonhuman there, but Dean didn't let himself fall into a false security knowing how fast vamps move. Moving with caution Dean finally took a seat opposite of Klaus.

There was a Jack Daniels bottle on the table and two glasses. The upside down one was for Dean, while the other one was in use and being fiddled by.

"Drink?" Klaus offered.

Dean shrugged, "What the hell. If I have the choice, I'd rather not die sober."

Klaus chuckled, "Do you think I'm going to kill you Dean?"

"No, that's just my general rule. I've been in far too many life or death situations. I'd always rather not die sober."

"Well you must have some sort of death wish if you came alone or without telling anyone else about my message," Klaus said.

"How do you know I didn't?" Dean countered.

"Because I've been quiet for nearly a year. I've had one of you with me and no one knows exactly for what or if I even bothered to keep him alive. They all hate me and have been using every ounce of power they have to try to find the smallest trace of me." Klaus took a sip of his drink and continued, "Had you shared with the rest of the class, they'd all taken a little field trip. As..._good_, a hunter as you believe you are, it's far too risky to let you come alone. Especially lately. You've gotten sloppy."

Dean tightened his grip on his glass but didn't reply. Klaus was baiting him but he wasn't going to bite.

"Alright. You got me here alone out of my stupid human reaction. Now what?" Dean asked instead.

Klaus shrugged, "I'm just here to talk mate."

"Talk? Just talk?" Dean asked and Klaus nodded, "Why can't I believe that?"

"Because you have some serious trust issues?" Klaus mocked.

Dean took a deep breath and tried to remain calm. "Seriously stop wasting my time and just tell me what you want!"

"I want to talk," Klaus repeated.

Dean huffed and said, "Fine, talk."

"You want Damon back," Klaus stated. Dean didn't reply because it wasn't a question and Klaus continued, "I have Damon and I'm returning him."

Dean sat there with an idiotic look on his face before his mind caught up with the conversation and he asked, "What?"

"Damon. I'm giving him back." Klaus said

"Yeah I heard...why? What happened to him?" Dean asked.

"Nothing," Klaus replied.

"What did you do to him?" Dean tried again.

"Nothing," Klaus repeated.

"So...you're just going to give him back? Just like that? There's nothing wrong with him? He's not injured or mentally scarred or anything?" Dean asked skeptically.

"I wouldn't say _that_. But anything wrong with him wasn't _me_. It was all of you. Even though he's a vampire, you're all keeping him too human. It's not good. It's like feeding leafs and carrots to a lion when it's obvious he needs meat." Klaus said.

"So what? He bored you because he thinks too much like a human?" Dean asked.

"No. I just finally admitted that while you pathetic humans are around his attention is anchored here in this miserable place. So I am temporarily returning him. In the mean time I will rebuild. Now that Michael is gone, my hybrids are born, and my family is off of my shoulders I no longer have to run. I can find a place and make it paradise. Something nice for when Damon returns to me," Klaus said smugly.

Dean frowned, "You aren't making any sense."

Resting his elbows on the table and intertwining his fingers Klaus rests his head on them and smirks, "It makes perfect sense. It's annoying but I'll just have to play the waiting game. But that time won't be idle. I'll be building my vampire kingdom. I've already got an idea for Damon's throne. Don't you think he'll look amazing in a crown? Hm...maybe I should steal the Crown Jewels. I think if anyone Damon would appreciate the gesture. It's mischievously romantic."

Seeing the confusion still on the hunters face, Klaus explained further, "I'm giving Damon back to you. What you choose to do with him now that he's back is up to you. Take the chance and be happy for some time or be a coward and run away. Either way he's going to return to me. Time is the main factor here, and as a vampire, time is in my favor."

"If you're really giving him back, what the fucking hell makes you think he'll return to you?" Dean demanded.

"I only compelled him to come with me but that's it. I removed the compulsion once we arrived in our previous home. I made him happy. I gave him everything he wanted. He had luxury, attention, mischief, blood, and love. Sure the only thing I didn't allow was his want to see his baby brother but that was about it," Klaus replied and mentally smirked when he saw the flash of hurt pass through Dean's eyes at the mention that Damon only wanted to see Stefan.

Not giving the hunter time to butt in, the vampire continued, "How long do you intend for it to last? You're human and you've made your point of view pretty damn clear Dean Winchester. You will live and die human. Yet you are attracted to something that isn't. Something that's above you in the food chain. You're already in your 30's. How long can you be with Damon before age starts becoming an issue? The insecurities of being gray and wrinkled while Damon continues to be the eternal stud? A decade? Two? Three? By then something's going to have to give. Either Damon will leave or you'll be dead. By your own stupidities, by other monsters," Klaus raised his glass, "Liver failure...And even _if_ Damon stays with you for the rest of _your_ life, what is that to me who has been around for over a thousand years?"

"So that's your play? The waiting game?" Dean asked, voice becoming hollow.

Taking a sip Klaus nods.

"That's a bit boring. After everything I've heard of you I have to admit I'm a bit disappointed," Dean said, trying to hide his anger.

Klaus smirked, " This is how the world ends Dean. Not with a bang, but with a whimper. Between the idea and the reality, between the motion and the act, falls the shadow. And I _am_ the shadow that falls in between."

"There has to be some sort of catch to this," Dean said.

"Nope. You'll get Damon back but like I said, eventually something's going to have to give. You are human and have human morals. I'm a vampire. I won't get old or die and I live the vampire life like Damon wishes to do. He'll have his fun playing house, or rather playing human. But then his nature will come out once more and I'll be there...waiting."

Dean looked down at his lap and didn't respond further.

"Tonight Stefan is with Elena and your brother is staying with Saltzman. The Boarding House will be empty...well minus Damon who's sure to be there in five minutes."

Klaus gets up to leave. When he reaches the door he calls back, "In the end you win, but I don't lose either."

* * *

The roaring of the Impala died down as Dean parked in front of the Boarding House. He stayed in the car for a few minutes as his mind mulls things over.

He'd gotten away without a scratch.

If Klaus hadn't been lying then he didn't just let the person they've been searching for, for nearly a year walk away without a fight. If Klaus wasn't lying Damon would be inside.

If Damon wasn't in there Dean wouldn't be surprised. He'd be angry but also a tad bit relieved. Sure he wanted Damon back but so much as happened that he wasn't sure how to act if Damon _was_ in there.

Their argument that he can't even remember the specifics of, his marrying Lisa, Klaus, Rebecca, all of Mystic Falls.

His humanity and Damon's immortality.

He had no idea which to tackle first. He had no idea how to tackle _any_ of them. Klaus was right, the son of a bitch, he was very tempted to just run away. It was a part of who he was. He was the hero who fought in battle, not part of the clean up crew that stayed behind to help things mend over. The Impala was his home, meaning the road was his home. Never has he ever been forced to stay somewhere to make things work.

Looking up at the house he took a deep breath and got out of the car. He stood in front of the house for what felt like an eternity but was more like ten minutes.

When he finally raised his hand to knock the door swung open.

"Damon..." Dean breathed out.

"Dean," Damon replied.

"You're back." Dean said, amazed at actually seeing Damon after so long.

"And you've been in my personal liquor supply," Damon replied dryly.

Dean couldn't help it, he laughed. Maybe it was because Stefan guessed it correctly, maybe it was the happiness of having Damon back, or maybe it was some other third thing he couldn't think of right now, but he laughed, and it felt good.

Everything else felt too easy. They hugged each other tightly, they went inside, and they closed the door.

Tomorrow they'll let everyone know Klaus was in town. Tomorrow they'll let everyone know that Damon was back. Tomorrow they'll deal with whatever the world puts in front of them. But tonight, right then and there, none of it matter. Right then and there, it was just them.

* * *

The next day was a whirl wind of chaos. There had been a lot of questions asked, some yelling, some hugging, a lot of sarcasm, and a lot of things left unsaid.

Some like Bonnie didn't think it was their place to say anything. Others like Sam just found it awkward. And just about everyone had something they wanted to say to Damon but wanted that one on one time to say such things.

Dean and Damon knew that they'd have to share Damon with the rest for a little while but they really didn't mind much. They were both sort of tip-toeing with one another but they were making progress. The brief time apart gave each of them some time to think about what to say or do the next time they see each other. Though not ten minutes pass without one of them texting the other or vise versa.

"Hey," Sam said as he walked into the living room at the Boarding House. They were the only ones currently there.

"Hey," Dean said as he replied to a text before pocketing his phone.

"That Damon?" Sam asked as he sat down on the single seat, while Dean was spread out on the couch.

"Yup."

"Where is he?" Sam asked. He's been worried about Dean more so recently than in their whole lives. When it came to fighting monsters and evil, Sam worried but in the back of his mind knew that if anyone could win, it was Dean. Dean has been fighting evil and protecting him since Dean was four. But his older brothers most recent metaphorical enemies were his emotions. Something that was basically taboo in the Winchester family. He wants Dean to talk to him, Sam's sure that it'll help. At the very least he'll have an idea of what his brother is thinking, and maybe give some advice.

"Shooting pool and drinking with Alaric," Dean replied.

Well...it was Alaric not Saltzman, so that's got to be a good sign, right?

"Dean?"

"Yeah Sammy?"

"What happens now?"

Dean sat up and stared at his brother. It last for so long that Sam was unnerved and a little creeped out. Then Dean shrugged and laid back down. "I dunno."

"You don't know?"

"Nope," Dean said while putting more emphasis on the 'P'.

"Okay...Damon's back. You guys seemed to have fallen back into that indescribable relationship."

"And?"

"Well...you're happy about that right?" Sam asked.

"Yeah. I guess I am. Whatever the hell Damon and I are I win. I got a sort of claim on Damon and he on me. I'd like to see that Katherine's bitch face when she finds out. If she doesn't turn up I can always ask Elena to look pissed," Dean said with a chuckle.

"...What about Klaus?" Sam asked tentatively.

Dean's face became void and covered his eyes with his arm. "He didn't lose either..."

"Dean?"

"It's a game Sammy. A complicated, twisted, mind fucking game. I win, but he doesn't lose," Dean replied.

"How? Damon's back. Klaus loses," Sam insisted.

Dean shook his head, "No."

"No?" Sam repeated.

"No." Dean nodded.

"Explain it to me because I'm very lost," Sam said.

"I'm only human Sammy...you know, it's odd. I've always been the stud. The man every one wanted...I took 'em, then left 'em. That was my life. And never have I met someone who made me think what happens after me," Dean replied thoughtfully.

"After you?" Sammy echoed.

Dean sighed, "Klaus let Damon come back because now that his path is free from his father, now that he has his hybrids, and his family is free, he can build his vampire dynasty...he has everything he wants, except Damon. Right now Damon wants to be here...for a while. Eventually Caroline and Stefan have to leave, and I'm sure Damon will follow his brother. I have no idea what Elena or Alaric or Jeremy are going to do. Maybe they'll follow the vamps too. Bonnie might stay. Matt...I don't have a fucking clue...

"Klaus _really_ wants Damon though...he'll wait. A few decades is nothing for a vamp. In a few decades I'll be dead...if I even make it that long. It's fucking bull shit but Klaus is everything Damon needs. All the pleasure with none of the pain. It's all a matter of time...Klaus will be the lover after me."

* * *

~_Fin_~

* * *

I think this will be the last installment. If I ever get inspired to write what happens when Damon finally does go to Klaus...I'm not sure. Well...leave me with your thoughts.


End file.
